User blog:Wolfboy231/What Faction Would You Be In?
Ah, another quiz... I'm sure most of you know the rules by now, unless you're new. Just answer the questions, count the points up, and see what you got. Easy? Okay. Question 1= You and your ally are hanging on the edge of a cliff, and some scavengers show up. They will pull you up, if you offer them your swords... What are you gonna do? *A. Don't trust them. Their deal sounds shady. (5 Points) *B. Offer them something else. Maybe they need it? (3 Points) *C. Give them your swords. Your friend is gonna fall... (1 Point) *D. Yell for help! These guys could just be robbing you! (4 Points) *E. Have them pull you up first, then kill them. (6 Points) *F. Give them your swords and your inventory. They need it all, and maybe they could help you even more... (2 Points) *G. Have them pull you up first, then abandon your friend. (7 Points) |-| Question 2= You fall into a Spleef Game... And two of your teammates are about to die! You and your friend have to make a decision... *A. Save the girl. Always go after the girl, no matter what... (1 Point) *B. Go after both, you can handle that, right? (4 Points) *C. Push your friend out of danger, he shouldn't have to be killed. (3 Points) *D. Try and stop the game. This is majorly bogus, dude! (5 Points) *E. Help the old man, today is not his day to die! (2 Points) *F. Play the game, and mercilessly eliminate anyone that tries to hurt your friends. (7 Points) *G. Find the person running this gane and ask then to stop! (6 Points) |-| Question 3= What trait represents you the most? *A. Confidence: You are a true hero who isn't afraid of anything. (1 Point) *B. Arrogant: You always think about yourself being great, and always think your gonna get what you want. (5 Points) *C. Vengeful: You always want revenge. It's what matters more. Getting back at your enemies... (7 Points) *D. Selfless: You put everyone first. Doesn't matter who, it just matters that they are happy. (3 Points) *E. Loyal: You are always there for your friends, no matter what. You always have their back, no matter the situation. (2 Points) *F. Selfish: You want to keep things for yourself. You always put yourself first. (6 Points) *G. Heroic: You are the hero of your story. You always save the day and inspire others. (4 Points) |-| Question 4= After the downfall of your group, and some situations.., your best friend is extremely saddened, and wants to know where you will end up. *A. Promise her you will always be here for her. (1 Point) *B. Ask her to stay with you in town... (4 Points) *C. Promise her that you will always be waiting for her. (2 Points) *D. Stay Silent, don't say anything, and break her heart. (6 Points) *E. Promise her if she calls for help, you'll be there right away. (3 Points) *F. Tell her you don't care what she does. (5 Points) *G. Don't even talk to her. Stay out of her drama. (7 Points) |-| Question 5= Your immortal admin enemy is at your fingertips. You have a grouo with you, as well. What is your command? *A. CHARGEEEE!!! (7 Points) *B. Talk Reasonably with the admin... Maybe he will accept your words. (3 Points) *C. Tell your friends to leave. Leave the battle between him and you. (5 Points) |-| Question 6= You and your friends get into an arguement. It's up to you on how to end this... *A. Kill both of your friends. No more annoyance. :) (7 Points) *B. Leave and never talk to them again! (4 Points) *C. Leave the scene as it is. (3 Points) *D. Yell at them to stop! It isn't right. (2 Points) *E. Calm them down. It's just a silly arguement... (1 Points) *F. Kill one of the friends, and imprison the other... (6 Points) *G. Imprison them both until they learn a lesson. (5 Points) |-| Question 7= You're in a sticky situation. A giant lava golem is about to kill you and your friends! *A. Make TNT Cannons and attack it! (4 Points) *B. Try run away. It's useless to fight! (5 Points) *C. Freese his hands with water, and then mine them, now he can't smash you! (1 Point) *D. Place TNT Under him, and blow him into the lake below. (2 Points) *E. Abandon your friends, it's every man for himself now! (7 Points) *F. Distract it while your friends escape! It is NOT gonna kill your friends. (3 Points) *G. Run to the area where you need to go. The golem is just a distraction. (6 Points) |-| Question 8= During a battle underground, a giant enderman shows up to crash the party. It surrounds a group, and they need help! *A. Have one of your friends distract the enderman! It'll work. (1 Point) *B. Sacrifice yourself so the others can escape. (2 Points) *C. Fight that Enderman yourself! It's nothing compared to your strength! (3 Points) *D. Defend the portal while your friends help the people! The portal is the only way out! (4 Points) *E. Go with the group back to their home, it's useless to fight that thing! (5 Points) *F. Dump water everywhere, the enderman will go away, right? I hope... (6 Points) *G. Abandon Everyone. Screw saving them, it's time to go home! (7 Points) |-| Question 9= How did your group meet? *A. Joined by unlikely forces. (3 Points) *B. You were forced to be together. (7 Points) *C. You, just formed? (5 Points) *D. You are a group of friends. (1 Point) |-| Question 10= What is your group's meaning? *A. Saving the world from evil. (1 Point) *B. Just some dudes hanging out. (2 Points) *C. All of you are adventurers who wander the world. (3 Points) *D. You have a job of ruling something. (4 Points) *E. You guys are a bunch of bullies who make people's lives worse. (5 Points) *F. A group of Bounty Hunters who ruthlessly get their money by these criminal acts. (6 Points) *G. You torture, kill, and own this entire place. (7 Points) |-| What Did You Get?= 10 Points to 20 Points You are in Jesse's Gang. The New Order is sure happy to have you with them! 21 Points to 30 Points You are in the YouTubers. You are a happy group, and have many fans by your side. 31 Points to 40 Points! You got the Scavengers. You'll do anything for the right price. As long as it benefits you at least... 41 Points to 50 Points You got The Blaze Rods. You are a nasty bully gang who despises heroes, yet dreaming to be one. 51 Points to 60 Points You are a member of The Old Builders. You are a cruel, mean, snarky tyrant who manipulate to get what you want. 61 Points to 70 Points You are in The Admins. These powerful god like creatures are the core of the Minecraft world. You have amazing powers, but use them wisely! |-| Hope this quiz was enjoyable. Category:Blog posts